


Lordran and Beyond: Sieglinde of Catarina

by SirKai



Series: Lordran and Beyond [5]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lordran, the land of the Old Lords, is vast, treacherous, and teeming with the curse of the Undead. An ambitious warrior from the far away land of Catarina scours the fallen kingdom in search of her father. </p><p>This comic is brought to you by the incredibly artistic skills of Baru:<br/>http://baruyon.tumblr.com/</p><p>And is written by SirKai:<br/>http://sirkai.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please click the "Entire Work" button at the top of the page for the optimal viewing experience!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Support the On-Going Dark Souls Comic!

If this project has grabbed your attention, [please consider pitching in](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond) to  **support the creators**  and keep the on-going Dark Souls comic moving forward!

The goal is to deliver high quality writing and comic design  **worth paying for** , and  **every  dollar of funding goes directly to the artists!** This comic wouldn’t have been possible without the outstanding and dedicated followers of the [Lordran and Beyond Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond)

You can of course find the index for the comics  **[right here!](http://www.lordranandbeyond.com/stories/)**

[ ](http://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond)


End file.
